The fit of the residual limb within a prosthetic socket is of primary concern for many amputees. A poor fit can lead to skin irritation, tissue breakdown, and discomfort. Poorly managed moisture at the interface between the residual limb and the prosthetic socket may result in infection, skin irritation and may decrease the usability of the prosthetic.
The volume of the residual limb of an amputee changes throughout the day, week, month, and year. Such volume fluctuations may lead to, inter alia, decreased comfort, increased shear forces, increased pressure on bony prominences, and a poor gait pattern. An uncomfortable or non-performing socket for a residual limb may also decrease user compliance.
Additionally, conventional splints for broken or sprained fingers, wrists, arms, ankles, feet, neck, back, and the like, do not always conform to the bony prominences of the aforementioned anatomical structures.